Villagers
Villagers is a drama program. It runs for 40minutes every Friday at 5pm. The show began in 2008. Background The show is comapared to reality show, In The Valleys. The producers have said, "We are nothing like that show. We are beautiful and vicious. That is just graphic." Plot The program is all about the villagers, who are vicious and some kind. They are friends but some are murdered throughout the series'. Some villagers kill animals such as wild boars to feast on, which resulted in stabbing a young child as she bonded with one male. It is set "back in the day" but nobody knows when saying, "it is nothing at all like back in any day. It is creepy". However good reviews have said it is the "back in the naughtier days." Episodes Villagers Series 1 Villagers Series 2 Villagers Series 3 Villagers Series 4 Villagers Series 5 Villagers Series 6 Villagers Series 7 Villagers Series 8 Villagers Series 9 Villagers Series 10 Villagers Series 11 Villagers Series 12 Specials Villagers Christmas Day (2008) Villagers Hour Special (2008) Villagers Christmas Day (2009) Villagers Christmas Day (2010) Villagers Hour Special (2011) Villagers Hour Special (2013) Villagers Christmas Day (2013) Villagers Christmas Day (2017) Cast Villagers Character List In brackets in the series they joined the show in Frank Rale (1-) - as "Georgie", believes he's a himmer and tries to hide this. Olivia Tarniyo (1-11) - as Lucinda, is a single mother and is very aggressive to strangers. Bethany Coal (1-4) - as Elizabeth, is a young girl who ends up being stabbed after she befriends a wild boar. Natasha Jaleea (1-11) - as Annie, is a young girl who is friends with Elizabeth. Summer Kork (1-) - as Meredith, the daughter of Lucinda. Tom Kork (1-) - as Michael, the son of Lucinda. Lucy Coal (1-) - as Brenda, is a married woman and is pregnant, she gives birth and dislikes the child. Yasmine Toila (1-3) - as Catherine, is murdered after she is seen feeding wild boars. Iris Toila (1-) - as Wendy, is Catherine's daughter and is sent away from the village when her mother is killed. She returns to the show in series seven. Melissa Fangoo (1-8) - as "Penny", she is young and vicious, she has a fight with a wolf at one point. Helen Korni (1-) - as Veronica, she is young and cowardly, she is Penny's enemy but they become friends. Fred Pashein (1-8) - as Fred, he lives with his wife and their son, Oliver, he is protective of his family. Lucifer Kode (1-6) - as Oliver, he disappears in series 6, but it turns out that his mother has left with him. Alaina Garoim (1-6) - as Linda, she is married to Fred. She disappears in S6 but has just left with son, Oliver. Archie Rockle (1-) - as Alfred, he is vicious and leads a gang to eat wolves and wild boars. Karly becomes a friend to them and takes his eye out while he is hunting. He starts to hunt her after this. Yvonne Vani (1-7) - as Karly, she is short tempered and soon befriends wolves and wild boars, who Alfred is hunting. She takes his eye out and he starts hunting her, and kills her in S7. Laura Racho (2-) - as Belinda, she is Brenda's sister, she joins the show and keeps a fox as a pet. Brad Jones (2-6) - as Henry, he is friends with Alfred and attaches his eye back on. Parlie Roan (2-8) - as Beatrice, she is one of the younger characters. Rochelle Vola (2-3) - as Faith, she dies after she is hit by a small pink car. Dawn Pasikoh (2-4) - as Helen, she witnesses Faith's death and leaves in a tragedy. Gwen Tammal (2-) - as Jane, she is in the gang to eat the wild boar. She stabs it and stabs Elizabeth after noticing she likes it. The village eat the wild boar. Gayle Jolcin (2-6) - as Raven, she is shy and doesn't talk a lot. She is friends with Bobber. Cleur Sant (3-) - as Betty, she attacked Raven in S5 and leaves her. She is a vicious character. Jim Kalaray (3-10) - as Bobber, he is friends with Raven. Sadie Tolay (4-5) - as the daughter of Vilta, she is called Heylem and was a main character. She died in an accident in S5, where Vilta decides to kill herself too. Yattie Voir (4-6) - as Vilta, when her daughter dies she drowns herself in a puddle. Sashat Boanae (4-) - as Kolei, a Himmer-Mostly-Female. She is most vicious and tends to spear anything she see's that she dislikes. She has her own spear and won't let anybody else use it. Lewis McGrayle (4-6) - he joined the show and never revealed his name, and he left never saying either. Carmen Elaiu (4-7) - as Mary, she is one of the nicer characters and doesn't believe that the creatures should be killed humanely. She is hunted down by this, but she steals a spear and threatens characters. Emma Brene (4-) - as Charlotte, the daughter of Brenda and Alfred. Ellen Dasie (5-) - as Edith, she is a character who rides a wolf, as she keeps it as a pet. She believes this one wolf should not be eaten. She is determind that she will keep it safe. Mae Vanean (5-11) - as Millicent, she is one of the nicer characters and becomes friends with Mary. Holly Qurca (6-11) - as Winnie, she is a background character. Cory Wana (6-) - as Robert, he is a main character and is training to hunt the wild boars and more. Lewis Tole (6-10) - as Jarnie, he is a background character. Darcee Clakin (6-) - as Martina, she is a main character and is known for her aggressive hunting skills. Amy Seree (7-9) - as Wilma, she is generally a background character. Kyle Krinkle (10-) - as Harold Duncan Veren (11-) - as Eric Jess Tildar (11-) - as Pearl Kat Tildar (11-) - Nettie Christian Ladson (11) - as Kyle Verena Nura (11-) as Hester Tony Laine (11-) - as Desmond Jet Giggleton (12-) - as Edwin